The Irregulars
by TrivialQueen
Summary: 100 words based on 100 words, The Great Detective, his Boswell, the Woman, other observations. Movie, Doyle canon, and rampant AU.
1. 0 Introduction

The Irregulars

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not but the errors

* * *

Introduction and Explanation

A long time ago I was introduced to the idea of a drabble series (via the Sherlock Holmes: Book fandom). This is my attempt at a collection about Holmes. There is a story line, though it won't be in order. The plot is AU and some might say farfetched, it draws heavily on my found childhood memories of the Jeremy Brett series and spins off of William S. Baring – Gould's theory regarding Holmes, the Woman, and Nero Wolfe (of Rex Stout fame). Watson, Mary, and Bromance included, movie and book-verse, though I don't claim to be any good at any of this. This is simply me having fun, mystery, and romance.


	2. 1 Beginning

The Irregulars

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not but the errors.

* * *

1. Beginning

To him she was always _The Woman_. Through stories told and untold. She was the only woman for him. Because of her beauty? It was undeniable. Or it was the beauty of her mind that had him so enthralled. She had outwitted him more than once and she continued to keep him guessing. Keep him thinking.

Or perhaps she was _The Woman_ – the only woman, his woman, because she could do what the others could not. Other women were beautiful, not nearly as many were smart, but only one made Sherlock Holmes defy logic and fall in love.


	3. 2 Eyes

The Irregulars

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not but the errors.

* * *

2. Eyes

His eyes were the color of well oiled mahogany - deep, dark, clear. She could see her reflection in them and she could see the wheels turning. Great mental processes taking place right there before her.

He caught every faint detail about her and wove her story well, save one detail. The absence of her ring. Yet she knew he spoke not out of malice but out of love for his friend. For all their greatness Holmes' eyes were surprisingly open. Windows to the soul. In them Mary could see genius as well as a loyalty to a friend, his motivation.


	4. 3 Hair

The Irregulars

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not but the errors.

* * *

3. Hair

The war. A few Gambling debts. But those events and vices were not responsible for the amount of grey that had infiltrated his once dark blonde quaff. No, that blame was to be laid at the feet of Holmes.

Holmes' addictions – cocaine, danger. Running across rooftops, jumping out of windows of Parliament. An entire lock was white, each strand a bullet in that VR shot into the wall.

There was a hair for every time he'd walked in to Gladstone 'dead'. Every 3AM recital. One for the Woman. Explosions. Assassinations, disguises, shady parts of London. Each chronicled in the strand.


	5. 4 Hands

The Irregulars

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not but the errors.

* * *

4. Hands

His hands are just like the rest of him - Long and lean. They are covered in chemical stains from experiments gone awry, ink from meticulously kept, illegibly written notes, rosin from his bow, nonetheless they still manage to move with grace.

They are musician's hands. Those fingers across his violin strings crate such beauty. Those hands that crated could also destroy. They were trained in martial arts, proficient with weaponry. They are strong.

Those hands that hurt also heal. They help, doctoring wounds, lending aid, providing strength, support.


	6. 5 Lips

The Irregulars

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not but the errors.

* * *

5. Lips

Her lips on his, the sensation he could feel though the words were unclear; an affect of the sedative.

He'd known there was something off about the wine; it was after all, connected to the Woman, it had to have a taint. He detected a scent of something more than grapes on the cork, yet he had allowed the wine betwixt his lips. Why?

Because it was part of them. They foiled each other; she would get hers in time. But for now he'd be a sport - see what she had up her sleeve and take his turn.


	7. 6 Red

The Irregulars

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not but the errors

* * *

6. Red

I once asked Holmes about his motivations, for the average man does not delight in mystery they way he does. The average man waits for the pulp of the yellow press to give him details and they never looked further, never asked questions.

Holmes thrived on details, he asks questions, and he searches. It is in his nature to follow a problem from one end to another, not resting until each knot is untied and each twist straightened. He has chosen to study in scarlet, for of all the threads of life it is the longest and the most twisted.

* * *

_"There's the scarlet thread of murder running through the colorless skein of life, and our duty is to unravel it, and isolate it, and expose every inch of it."  
- Sherlock Holmes, A Study in Scarlet_


	8. 7 Orange

The Irregulars

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not but the errors.

* * *

7. Orange

"While feeding your children vegetables is a good idea Mrs. Hughes, too much of one type will indeed turn a child… orange." The baby wasn't entirely orange, but his chubby cheeks, the tips of his nose and ears were in the carrot family.

"Had I not said it was too much squash, Mrs. Hughes?" a voice behind him asked softly. He turned. Standing in the door, was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, a faint smile playing across her lips and twinkling in her blue eyes.

"Dr. Watson, this is my son, Charlie's, governess, Miss Mary Morstan."


	9. 8 Yellow

The Irregulars

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not but the errors.

* * *

8. Yellow

Yellow flame with a distinctive pinkish hue. It was a vital clue, another facet in the ginger midget's work, another card up the sleeve of a madman. But at what cost? His life? The Woman? This would be the second threat to her that evening, but no…

No, the cost was higher.

Watson.

His brother, as the gypsy woman said, in bond, not blood. Watson, one of the few men in the world that willingly spent time with him. That knew his faults and eccentricities and still was there for him in spite of such foibles. Watson was his friend.


	10. 9 Green

The Irregulars

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not but the errors.

* * *

9. Green

He had seen those eyes before, hazel with golden flecks and the same shade of green hinting around the irises. They were the same eyes that Lord Blackwood looked out of. The same eyes that remained in Holmes' mind, the green and gold that instilled a fear in him. Not a fear of that hocus pocus that Blackwood was peddling but the fear of the depravity of humanity. It was the fear of the darkness that could reside in a man's soul that meant that Holmes would take the case. Not for the order, but for himself.


	11. 10 Blue

The Irregulars

* * *

Disclaimer: I own not but the errors.

* * *

10. Blue

"There my dear, I present you every blueberry in the country. Are you certain you don't want to discuss the Holmes naming tradition?" Irene took her focus from her feast to look at Holmes.

"Why are you so certain it is a boy?" she asked archly.

"Come now, the salt and the blueberries, you're carrying low, it's a boy." Holmes replied smugly. "Let's name him and stop calling the baby 'it'." Irene popped a berry into her mouth and patted her round stomach.

"Or we could wait and see – just like Christmas." Holmes pouted.

"Where's the fun in that?"


End file.
